The Titan and The Fox
by Ghostharp
Summary: Nautilus. The lonely titan of the depths has a birthday party thrown for him and he begins to make friendships with all the other champs...especially Ahri. They both have their inner demons that they need to resolve but will they fix their issues together? Ahri X Nautilus. Warning LEMON. [ON HIATUS WILL RETURN IN LATE MAY]
1. 1 The Lonely Titan

The Titan and The Fox

 _Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and bear with me, this is my first ever fanfiction._

 **Chapter 1: Nautilus' Dreams**

Ah, Runeterra. Such a beautiful place. Nautilus always enjoyed battling other legends on the rift but sometimes he would relax to himself and daydream. When you're a 30ft tall guy what do you gotta do? He would sit down sometimes and wonder if someone could share their dreams with him. "Hey, Nautilus!" Nautilus turned around and saw Leona calling out to him. "Oh hi Leona, how are you?" said Naut with a booming voice. "I'm good. There's a meeting on the rift and everyone needs you there!" said Leona. Nautilus felt strange that everyone cares about him all of a sudden. Most of the time they thought he was a statue with the exception of Jax and Graves. "Tell them I'm on my way!" he said. As Leona ran off, he kept closed his eyes and saw a vision of him and a girl. He saw only her silhouette and he heard her giggling. He chased after her and saw 9 lights close in on him and then he felt warm. He opened up his eyes and headed to the rift.

 **Summoners Rift**

"Where is the big guy?" asked Garen. "His birthday is today! He was released on Valentine's Day!" All of the champions decided that for once, the titan would not be alone on his birthday like he usually is. He would seclude himself nearby that beautiful pond that leads to the waterfall so he could daydream to himself…..but ever since Garen wanted everyone's release day to be celebrated so no champ would be left lonely has left Nautilus at the river not realizing what's going on. "We made him a new anchor too!" said Thresh. "Unfortunately we don't know what he likes…" Soon they heard thundering footsteps and saw a huge figure heading towards the rift. "Ok places people!" said Jhin. Jax and Ahri were in the back wondering about Nautilus. "Hey, Jax. Do you know what Nautilus likes?" Ahri asked sheepishly. "Now that I think of it, no I don't know what he likes. He is a secluded kind of person." Jax stated. They both were in long thought. "Hmmmmm I'll find out what Nauty likes…." Said Ahri with a sultry tone. Nautilus was walking down the mid lane when all of a sudden: "Happy Birthday Nautilus!" all the champions said. Nautilus simply stared at them all puzzled at why they would do this for him. "Thanks but errrrr…..Why are you doing this for me?" Garen spoke up all excited saying "We wanted every champ to be remembered and get to know that champ a little better than how we do before." Everyone gathered nearby Naut and asked him questions like "What do you eat?" "How long have you been like this?" "Are you interested in any of the female champs?" This went on for hours until the party was over. Nautilus was tired from all the partying and decided to head back to the pond he was sitting at. Ahri thought to herself to follow him and find out what arouses the titan.

And that's the end of Chapter 1. I hope you guys like it and remember this my first fanfiction.


	2. 2 The Lustful Fox

The Titan and The Fox

 _Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and bear with me, this is my first ever fanfiction._

 _Warning: LEMON!_

 **Chapter 2: Nautilus and Ahri meet**

 **BGM: Cry for the Moon-Kaiser Knuckle**

It was night when Nautilus got back. He felt slightly emotional due to the fact that the others wanted to talk to him. He thought they all viewed him as a freak and never wanted to talk to him. But now he has taken solace in the fact that they do care about him and never forgot him. As Nautilus looked at the moon, he heard rustling leaves moving about. His armor began to glow and his lights flashed on like stadium lights. He held his anchor by him in case of any jackasses bothering him. Soon a female figure walked out and he couldn't tell who it was. All of a sudden a big ethereal heart came towards him and he was slowly walking towards the woman. When he came to the woman it was Ahri. "Mmmmmm I wonder what makes you hard….." she said eyeing his suit. Nautilus had control over his mind but not his body. "What the hell are you doing Ahri!?" he yelled. She had placed an incantation that had made him her size. "W-W-Wha…..?" Ahri began to look deep into his eyes and then smiled a seductive grin. "You're such a big boy aren't you?" She had her finger on his armor and walked around him in circles. "What the fuck do you want with me Ahri?!" Naut said angrily in a less booming but still deep voice. "I want…..you Nautilus. Her face got closer to his visor. Nautilus began to panic but her seduction was too strong for him to move. She snapped her fingers and made him strip her clothes off completely and let her hair fully lose. She said to him nearby where his mouth is "Be my mate. Please me." And then he slowly took off his armor and his body was black except his helmet which guarded his head region. He sent his titanic cock inside her body making her moan in complete bliss. "Ahhhhh…." She moaned. Naut was at first mad but then felt pleasure in plowing her sexy pussy. He thrusted harder and harder into her. "You're so much fun….." She said with euphoria. She licked her lips and began to jump on his pure black body. "How did you make me your height?" He asked. "I looked up Trundles subjugate spell and figured out he does it." She kissed him on his helmet and went down on his hard cock. She smiled at him purred as she was deepthroating him. Nautilus, for the first time ever, enjoyed being with someone else engaging in _some activity_. Soon, after the scene was over, they sat under the moon both still naked. "Nautilus what does your face look like?" Ahri asked gazing into his blood red eyes. "I….honestly don't know." He said sadly. "Ever since I was dragged down, I cannot remember some of my features." "My body is jet black so I can't see what happened to me even if I take off my armor." Ahri frowned after hearing this and felt bad for him. "Do any of the other champs know about your condition? I mean do they know about how you can't find some of your features?" Nautilus stared into the moon and cursed himself. "I'm not evil guy but one day, I will have revenge. But being here on the rift, making new friends…It eases my mind." He said blissfully. Ahri placed her hand on his shoulder and he looked into her beautiful golden eyes. "You know now that I've gotten closer to you….you actually are VERY easy on the eyes. You are…" He began to fluster. Ahri giggled and coyly said "No matter how we look, we all appear attractive to someone." He looked very happy for once. Ahri felt good on her mission.


	3. 3 Jax, Shen and Bard

The Titan and The Fox

 _Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and bear with me, this is my first ever fanfiction._

 **Chapter 3: Shen and Jax arrive**

 **BGM: Kaiser Knuckle-Look at Me! Shifted up by 2.8**

After Nautilus' and Ahri's night together they were often spotted sitting next each other at the pond that Nautilus usually hangs around. Jax already knew about this relationship and encouraged Nautilus to continue being with Ahri. Nautilus and Ahri looked longingly at each other and they both realized that they had been having a moment. Ahri blushed looking at Nautilus but soon, a klaxon rang out and it was time for the daily battles on the rift. As the champion names were being announced, Naut and Shen were discussing about the future "update" for their class which is tanks. "What do you think will happen to us?" Nautilus asked. "I think they're only gonna change your subclass Nautilus. I'm a part of the Wardens, you're a Vanguard." Shen stated. Jax soon met up with Nautilus and got into the conversation. "They're changing tanks? I guess I'm next then….." Jax sounded slightly fearful for his class update and what might happen. Soon the names for Team Blue were announced: "On Team Blue…Nautilus!" Nautilus was surprised since he was first picked. For his skin he would get Subterranean Nautilus with a blue recolor. "Looks like I'm up then." He said sadly. "Next up…is Shen!" "!? I….well I guess this is a demonstration of superior judgment then…" He would choose TPA Shen as that is his casual gear when playing video games with other champs. "Oh boy watch it be me…." Jax snarked. "Next up is…Jax!" "….Shit. I cursed myself." He said dryly. For a skin Jax chose SKT T1 for the same reason Shen did. Nautilus, Jax and Shen wondered who their midlaner and support would be. "And finally for mid and support…Ahri and Bard!" Naut's heart dropped to the floor when he heard them say Ahri. Ahri and Bard came from the crowd of champs and Ahri decided she would go for Academy Ahri and Bard wanted to put on his snow gear. Before they stepped on the platform with the fighters, Ahri hugged Bard REALLY hard and Bard began to make a pained sound. "Bard you've always been like a big teddy bear to me always being cute!" Bard simply responded with a defeated whistle and let himself be glomped by the Nine-Tails. The announcer called the red team over which was comprised of Ashe, Zed, Renekton, Lux and Blitzcrank. Soon both teams were summoned into the rift. While they were being summoned, Ahri began holding Nautilus' arm and felt safer around him. As they entered the rift, Shen began making a battle plan. "Ok so me and Bard will go bot lane, Ahri you go mid, Jax you go top, and Nautilus you jungle." The rest of the team nodded their heads and ran to their positions. Jax would leash Nautilus at blue buff and they began talking. "So…..how's everything going with Ahri?" Jax asked. "I…don't think she likes me….." Nautilus responded. "I think she might view me as a onetime thing. We did have sex but-"Jax interrupted Nautilus and was really surprised at this revelation. "You managed to have sex with her? No one could have sex with her in this place and I mean **NO ONE**. But she had sex with you?" Nautilus felt kind of embarrassed and swiftly apologized. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to…." Jax began laughing. "There's no need to apologize man, she has to see something in you if you had sex with her." Nautilus picked up his anchor and they began to attack blue. In Nautilus' mind, he was hoping Jax was right. Mean while in bot lane and mid, Shen began talking telepathically to Ahri knowing the secrets in her mind. "You and Nautilus are together huh? Be careful he has darkness in his heart but he is not evil." Ahri began blushing and her opponent Zed looked puzzled. "How did you know? We never told anyone else besides Jax and he never spilled the beans did he?" Shen nodded his head slowly while last hitting. "Ahri, remember I can sense all sorts of unbalance with in people including love." Shen stated. "I really want to know him better without hurting him in some way, but when we had sex together, I could feel the rage he has towards someone but I thought it was me for making him pleasure me." Ahri said with regret. Shen began to think about Nautilus' back story and he remembered that Naut has vengeance in his heart for someone but he didn't know who. "He wants revenge but, it's not on you." He said with confusion. Shen would make it his mission after this battle to investigate on Naut's background. The battle was soon over in 30 mins with blue team being the victors. Nautilus began walking back to the pond he sits at and soon, Ahri came too. Nautilus was too afraid to ask her anything about her view on him, when she asked him with seriousness in her voice "Nautilus….do you love me?" Naut was sweating bullets underneath his armor and said "Yes. I do love you." Ahri felt extremely happy and giggled and hugged him, making Nautilus at ease. Ahri was feeling good too but she wanted Nautilus to promise her one thing "You promise not to let revenge blind you?" Nautilus was at first stopped but then he realized that in order for him to be at peace he must let go of the past. "I will not let revenge claim me." Nautilus proudly claimed. Ahri smiled at him and looked at him with her eyes shining with the sunset. However, he would soon learn of the insecurities she holds within her soul too.

Hey guys when trying to shift music up to the right pitch go to Pitch Changer Online to do that. That's what I do when writing the story. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this story. I want to make it a long running story.

P.S: Nautilus X Ahri best pairing!


	4. 4 Troubled Hearts

The Titan and The Fox

 _Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and bear with me, this is my first ever fanfiction._

 _Warning: Lemon approaching._

 **Chapter 4: Troubled Hearts**

The shoreline. The place where Nautilus' last moments as a human were steadily increasing.

"I don't think I should be here." Nautilus said quietly.

He gazed out into the ocean and wondered if revenge would truly be worth it. He was left for dead when he went out to sea to look for anomalies in the waters. He remembers the eerie presence that was approaching his ship.

"Sir what is that…?"

"I don't know but let's be careful. We lost a lot of people out here" Said Nautilus.

Nautilus decided to get in the lumbering diver suit he is inside of now. Little did he know, it would become a coffin for him.

"Alright I'm ready for-W-What the hell..?!"

Suddenly, Nautilus was snatched by a long dark tentacle, pulling him under the water.

"SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP! I CAN'T-GRRBGBGBGLGGBGBRGGGHHH….."

The last thing he saw was his crew with worried expressions on their faces let him go and sail off back to Bilgewater.

Nautilus broke out of his trance and soon he noticed Shen was beside him.

"What plagues your mind?" Shen asked.

"I-I made a promise to Ahri saying I wouldn't take revenge on the ones who left me to die…." Nautilus stammered.

"You must really care for her huh? She also is suffering within." Shen stated.

Nautilus jumped up in shock.

"What do you mean? I thought she was fine…." Nautilus said shaking his head.

Shen muttered to himself and then spoke up. "Back when we were in Ionia I met her harming men and women for their essence. She would seduce them with her appearance and then kill them. She regrets her actions and wants to become more human."

Nautilus couldn't believe Shen at first but he knows The Eye of Twilight never would lie.

"…..This is all true?" Nautilus said sadly.

Shen slowly nodded. "You are her light however. She enjoys your presence and often wishes to be near you even when you wish to be alone."

Soon Nautilus had a vision of her looking into his eyes. She was smiling and blushing and soon she got closer and closer to his face.

"Nautilus?" Shen said.

"H-Huh?" Nautilus freaked out.

"Go talk to her. Ease her mind." Shen smiled underneath his mask.

This was the first time Shen had smiled in a long time. He must've felt really good about this.

"Thank you Shen." Nautilus replied.

Ahri's room

Ahri sat all day and thought about Nautilus. She, at first, seduced him but then she had grown fond of him and possibly had fallen in love with him.

Ahri moaned in frustration as she didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, Bard walked past her room and then before the wandering caretaker knew it, he was in her room being hugged to death.

"Oh my gosh Bard you're so big and fluffy like a teddy bear!" Ahri giggled.

"…." Bard whistled.

"Oh you don't want to stay…..that's fine." Ahri slumped down.

"Even he doesn't like being near me. If he doesn't like being around me then what about Nautilus…?" Ahri questioned.

Bard turned around and looked at Ahri. He facepalmed and ran back in her room plopping himself on her bed right next to her.

"Bard~ " she said in a singsong voice. "You came back!"

Bard had to stop her from glomping him again and then he began to talk telepathically in her head.

"H-Hello?" a little boy's voice said.

"…." Ahri had no words. Then after an awkward silence she put her face into his long hair and squealed like a fangirl.

"N-Now is not the time to be freaking out Ahri" he stuttered. "I see how you and Nautilus hang out and I want to tell you something important about him. Do not under any circumstance, leave him alone. He is like a yordle; He needs lots of partnership in order for him to stay sane if he is in a relationship with someone."

Ahri looked puzzled and then thought about how Nautilus was insane when he came to the Institute of War before it closed down.

"WHERE ARE THEY!? I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL! RRRRRAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

It was true terror. The otherworldly champs such as Nocturne and Fiddlesticks were hoping that this was their chance to escape. It took hours until the summoners calmed him down. She felt bad for him. She felt as if he was like a dog being put down.

"I really want to know him better but I'm afraid he'll think I'm a succubus…."

"He looks at you not for your actions but instead how your character has changed." Bard's face beamed out light.

"You really think so Bard? Thank you…." She said with kindness. Bard let her hug him this time and it wasn't a painful hug as it usually was.

She ran off to where Nautilus was.

Shoreline-Nighttime

"Nautilus! Nautilus?" Ahri yelled.

Her sharp eyes dilated to look for her target. She found him sitting staring at the moon which was as white as snow. He looked….thoughtful.

"Naut~ " she cooed. "I've been looking for you…" he turned around and his eyes where hazy with a hint of happiness.

She subjugated him to her size and then looked deep into his eyes. She saw sorrow, anger and…..love? She couldn't believe her eyes when she noticed that last emotion.

"You ok Nauty?" she asked.

"…Do you….actually love me?" he questioned.

She blushed and began to smile a lovesick smile and soon said "Yes I do love you. I've never felt love like this before in a long time. I remember Wukong leaving for some tournament he had with people like us. The defense of….something. He asked me to look for other men as he aimed to become the best and never stop which is why he couldn't love me. However he still contacts me and asked if I moved on. And now he'll be happy to know I have moved on."

Nautilus smiled and for once looked at total peace knowing that she loves him completely.

"Nautilus….." she said seductively inching closer to where his face would be. Her lips pressed on his face and he looked surprised.

"Ahri I…" he was shushed by her.

"There's no need for words. We talk without our bodies now."

She had taken off all of his armor without him noticing and soon she took her clothes and let her hair out.

She began to go in on him and sat on his huge pulsing cock and he moaned in pleasure. He was completely pitch black but yet he had things like hair and a face under his armor.

She was riding him like a horse and then leaned in closer to lick him on his cheek. She was moaning softly and hoped that this would never end.

"Yeah you like that huh~ " she said flirtatiously. She soon got off of him and jumped on his dark body touching his big black ass cheeks. His member rose.

"Why do you gotta trigger my body like that?" Nautilus joked.

Ahri purred and smiled at him licking her lips and then shoving her big tits in his face making him even harder. His dick throbbed out and soon her cunt welcomed his giant shaft.

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah!" she said excitedly bouncing her tits around.

"Arrrrrggggghhhhhhh!" Nautilus screamed out. He was warm and was about to riptide.

He made the warm water get on them which made Ahri even more aroused. She got off of him and let him plow her endlessly.

"You know how to treat a fox don't you~ " she said winking at him.

He soon hit his climax and released his "Depth Charge" which made her lick his sweet juices out of her wet pussy.

"You think we can do this tomorrow? I got some new skins~ " she said all sing songy.

"I'll be the one to break your world baby….." he joked.

They hoped that this romance would bloom into something better.

They still had a long road ahead of them.

And that's chapter 4! I hope you all liked it! Tell me if you got any ideas for me. And remember;

NautXAhri best couple!

P.S – You know what I meant by Depth Charge.


	5. 5 The Lusting Heat

The Titan and The Fox

 _Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and bear with me, this is my first ever fanfiction._

 _Warning: EXTREME Lemon approaching._

 **Chapter 5: "The Lusting Heat"**

It was a lovely morning in the institute of war. Birds were singing and flowers were blooming. On days like these nothing could go wrong.

Or could it?

Ahri was in the middle in the middle of making a surprised gift for her new friend Nautilus when she was contacted by an old friend.

"Ahri? Are you there?" the voice said.

Ahri couldn't believe her ears when she heard that voice.

"Wukong? It's been so long! Where are you?" she said excitedly.

"I'm in the tournament of the Ancients! There are warriors here you couldn't believe existed! I had to come up with a new skill set just for this!" he said with fervor.

Ahri eyed around her room and closed the blinds and locked her door.

"So Ahri have you moved on?" he asked politely.

"I have and it's with Nautilus!" she said excitedly. "He is so cute at times with him always being shy when he talks to me but when he does his best to please me."

Wukong smiled but he felt uneasy.

"Ahri be careful around him. Remember he is friendly but he has lost his memories except of the crew who left him to die. I feel bad for the big fella….." he said with sorrow.

"Monkey King what are you doing we need to take care of Enigma!" said a flaming skeleton.

"Coming, Clinkz! Anyways, I'll talk to you later on Ahri. And don't forget this time of the year! You get unusually….aroused." he said with caution. "Ok then, bye!"

Ahri sighed and looked at her essence orb. It was swirling around and the souls began asking her about Nautilus and what she should do with him.

Then, a soul spoke up. It had a female voice almost sounding like Ahri's.

"You know he probably is waiting for you to go fuck him again….."

Ahri jumped up after she heard that soul talk like that.

"W-What?" she sputtered. "He loves me and he told me so…."

The soul interrupted her and began laughing.

"Yeah he said he loves you but do you love him? Or is he just some little snack for you?" the soul snickered.

"I-I….." Ahri had no words.

"…..If you really need help just say yes." The soul spoke.

"…Yes. Please help me." Ahri said sadly.

Suddenly energies swirled around Ahri and her boobs grew larger, her face somehow got prettier and her thick ass got thicker. Then, she felt aroused to a whole new level. Her pussy was dripping and she was feeling extremely warm.

She had one target in her head and it was Nautilus. She decided to run over to the pond where Nautilus usually was found.

"W-Where is he….?" She gasped.

She looked around frantically and could sense his presence but he was nowhere to be seen. She recalls that she had subjugated him earlier and never reversed the spell on him.

"Oooooh where is he now when I'm at my horniest…?" she pouted lewdly. She then felt his power rising near the Bay Area.

"Mmmmmm so that's where you've been hiding huh? She said seductively.

She licked her lips in anticipation. She would enjoy this and she wanted him. She wanted his body and his heart. He would belong to her and her alone. He is Ahri's.

She began to dash in a love crazed rush.

Bay Area-Training Room

"RRRRRAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!" yelled Nautilus.

He was sparring against Malphite who had just taken a Depth Charge to the back.

"You're strong." said Malphite as he jumped up.

"You aren't too bad yourself, Malph. Though I wish I was a bit bigger so we could go all out." said Nautilus.

Suddenly a wave of…..some strange force came over Nautilus. He felt as if he was being hunted by a hungry creature.

"I-I gotta go….." he said in haste.

He could feel the power getting unusually faster and closer. He began to feel fear for once as he wasn't as big as he usually is. He ran into a forked road and couldn't decide on a path.

"Dammit which way do I g-" He froze.

The incredible power was right behind him. He couldn't figure out who it was but due to him being subjugated, his power was weaker than the force behind him.

He turned around slowly and saw that his predator was the Gumiho, Ahri. Her face….was filled with both love and lust and she pounced on his body. He went down instantly and took make sure she could have fun she kissed him and charmed him at the same time making herself irresistible.

She had her clothes gone with a snap of a finger and his clothes were gone in a snap too.

"…..Fuck." said Nautilus, giving in to her charm. She was positively excited for this moment as she would make him hers forever.

She kissed him and went down hard on his body. She was on top of his body as he hit the ground shaking her ass. She soon cuddled her tails around his body and pressed on him harder and harder.

Soon, he had entered her body with his member and she moaned in excitement. She was thirsty for his body and was having the best sex she had ever had.

Her tits raced back and forth on his face and she licked him fast as hell. Her pussy was being plowed hard as hell and she was purring in pleasure.

"Mmmmmm, you like that big boy?" she said suggestively.

She began to suck his giant shaft which was pulsing hard. He was unusually silent as normally, she would talk as well during this.

"Playtimes over." She said with authority. She tongue locked Nautilus for a long time and he was enjoying it, it seemed.

She then got down on her knees and opened her mouth ready for him to come. Her eyes were a pinkish-yellowish color due to the empowerment of the spell. She would've given a hemorrhage to someone if they saw her in her current state. Her primal urge to be please and be pleased was sated once he came all over face. She soon rested on his big body but then her empowerment wore off.

Nautilus regained his own consciousness and was confused and slightly afraid.

"A-Ahri?" he asked. "What did you just do to me?"

She looked up and at first felt good about being with her favorite friend but then she realized that he did not voluntarily ask to have sex with her.

"Nautilus I…..I…." she had stuttered.

"…..Around this time of the year I am told by my orb to go hunt for a partner to pleasure myself or else I'll sit around and be lewd and nasty." She explained.

"I thought you would enjoy it too….." she said sadly.

"I just wanted to know why you were chasing me….that's all." He said with guilt. "I thought you were some monster chasing me so I began to run away after my training. I didn't know you were told by your orb to go find and screw someone."

Ahri felt a surge of guilt for forcing Nautilus, someone who is usually isolated, have sex with her just to stop her urges from being released.

"I have to control myself." Ahri thought to herself. "I love Nautilus and he loves me but he needs to know me better. I…..I care for him."

Little did Ahri know Nautilus was still longing for something else: Revenge.

End of Chapter 5! Tell me if I need to make changes to the course of the story.

Ahri X Nautilus best pairing!

I hope you enjoyed this and I'll see you later.

P.S: This is all for a friend.


	6. 6 Apology

The Titan and The Fox

 _Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and bear with me, this is my first ever fanfiction._

 _Warning: Minor Lemon approaching._

 **Chapter 6: Apology**

It had be a day since the incident with Ahri's lust for pleasure. No one else on the rift knew about this except for Wukong and now Nautilus.

Ahri was sitting nearby the pond her and Nautilus usually hang out by but he was in Ionia for concentration. Ahri still felt guilt after what she did to Nautilus. She may have felt great but what about him?

She was upset at herself. She groaned in sadness.

Jax approached her and he was in his SKT 1 skin. He felt her sorrow and wanted to help her out.

"Hey Ahri. You don't look well. Is everything alright?" he asked noticing her on the verge of tears.

"I….I used him….for my personal amusement. I can't even look him in the eyes anymore." She said sadly.

She turned to Jax who underneath his mask was frowning. He didn't get romance but he could understand how upset she was feeling.

"Ahri listen. You must apologize to yourself and him. Go to Ionia. Shen will take you. I can only hope that he forgives you too." He said with honesty.

Ahri felt a little better after his kind words, and decided she would head back to Ionia.

 **Ionia-Kinkou Monastery**

Nautilus was meditating amidst the deepest chamber of the Monastery. He was trying to forgive himself and cleanse himself of allowing himself to make Ahri feel bad. He also was trying to get revenge out of his head.

"I can't believe I didn't help her with her issue. I should've been more vigilant and asked her about her problem." He said with guilt. "Instead…..I made her feel like a slut and shamed her…"

Soon he heard Shen's Stand United spell and then he and Ahri showed up next to Nautilus.

"I will let you both reconcile. Good Luck…" Shen said. He then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Nautilus….!" Ahri said with excitement. She ran over to him but then slowed down when he looked at her with sadness.

"Ahri I…..I'm sorry…..I should've-" he stopped for a moment.

Ahri's eyes scanned his body motions and she could tell he was a little hurt even though he apologized yesterday.

"No Nautilus it's my fault for making you have sex with me. I enjoyed it but you should've been informed of my issues…" she said with remorse.

She sat next to him and her tails cuddled Nautilus. She looked at him and her golden eyes flashed at him.

"Nautilus I want to apologize for making you uncomfortable. I should learn to control myself more." She apologized.

He turned to her, still being her size due to her not reversing the subjugation spell. He was looking long and hard at her and then he spoke up.

"Ahri, I'm sorry for making you feel ashamed of yourself and not doing anything to help. I should've paid more attention to you."

Soon Ahri began to lean in closer to him. She felt a need to repay him for what she did and she knew how.

"Nautilus…..kiss me." She said with a sultry voice.

Nautilus began to look surprised and then began sweating.

"Huh!?" he said confused.

She got closer and pressed her lips on his face and then she began to whisper in his ear.

"This is payment for yesterday." She said with passion. "Now we can actually get to do this without any issues."

She began smiling and looked at him with exceptional amounts of love. She stripped him of his armor and then she removed her clothes.

They leaned in and soon the candles in the room went out slowly. Her boobs jiggled around as Nautilus touched her and the last thing seen before the room went dark was them in a loving embrace….

Ok so Part 1 of this story is over now and so for part 2 it will take place in Ionia. Now the next part will focus more on some other characters and it won't be of just the main protagonists.

Also there will be a little more lemon than usual due to this being made for a friend.

I hope you enjoyed chapters 1-6! 7-12 will come soon!

Ahri X Nautilus best pairing!

P.S. If anyone is willing to do fan art for this could you send it to my profile? You don't have to but I would love it if someone did.


	7. 7 Ionia

The Titan and The Fox

 _Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and bear with me, this is my first ever fanfiction._

 **Chapter 7: Ionia-BGM "Razihel-Love U"**

After their recent make up and apologies, Nautilus decided to stay in Ionia where he can be closer to Ahri.

"I've made my decision."

"You sure you don't want to live near the Rift?"

"I have to make her happy. I have filled a void for her in her life. She has done the same for me."

"Well then good luck out there Nautilus, and don't forget to visit!"

His friends in the institute waved him goodbye for now and he brought alongside Jax and Bard with him to Ionia. Nautilus was to live there with the Kinkou but also with Ahri, due to his relationship with her. Bard and Jax came due to them being on a quest together to bring balance to Runeterra. However, Jax came for another reason; Icathia.

"…..." whistled Bard.

"Once we're done here in Ionia, I think we should go visit the Icathian Ruins. I'm sure we can find out more about my past." Jax said with confidence.

Soon, they landed in the harbors of Ionia. They looked around at how beautiful Ionia is and got excited.

"This is a place…..I could rest at." Said Nautilus with peace in his voice. Ionia was so much more comfortable looking than Bilgewater and The Institute of War before it shut down. Bilgewater was his birthplace and it was filled with cutthroats and liars. He could brave the streets, but not forever. After his transformation, he lived in the abandoned Institute of War. Or rather, he lived in its outskirts nearby a pond. Ionia…..was a good change for once. He could tell he would enjoy living here. He could live with Ahri here forever as they were supernatural beings.

"Damn, has it really been that long since I became a titan?" he muttered to himself.

Soon Master Yi dashed up and welcomed the trio to Ionia.

"Hello there! And welcome to Ionia! I hope you enjoy it here." Yi said with excitement.

"Thanks Yi. By the way do you know a good place where I can view Icathia? I'm heading over there later for my past." Jax stated.

"Hmmmmm…..go to the northern plains and board in the observatory. The view of Icathia is great there." Yi explained. Jax bowed in thanks and signaled Bard to follow him so they can get a house nearby the Plains.

"Ok Nautilus we'll see you later!" Jax yelled out. Nautilus waved at them and headed to the Kinkou Monastery where Shen and Ahri lived. He had big dreams with his relationship with Ahri. He wanted to settle down from fighting and find a way for both of them to become human or to just stay the way they are.

"Sigh…..I really love being around her." He thought to himself. She was the light of his darkness. He never would've thought that she of all people prevented him from getting his revenge. Instead, she gave him love and so they both want to help conquer their dreams together.

"Nautilus…?" said a familiar voice.

"Ahri….." Naut said with dreaminess.

He found himself at the front steps of the Kinkou Base and Ahri was waiting for him.

He was not wearing his normal armor but instead, some Ionian armor (Like what Yi or Shen wears). He was holding his armor inside of his pack and also his anchor on his back. It looked almost similar to his original armor except it had an Ionian feel to it with a cool navy blue color to it and it didn't have a helmet so he walked around with his helmet off.

"I've never seen you walk around without your helmet on….." Ahri said blushing.

He had long black hair to go with his pitch black skin. He had no visible shape for a mouth and yet he could feel it whenever he talked. He never had a nose but never really needed one since he can sense things.

Ahri felt herself getting warmer as she stared at him. "W-Wow, he is so cute…." She thought to herself swooning over him without his mask on. Naut noticed this and looked off to the side, feeling embarrassed and painted his helmet navy blue so it could it go with the rest of his armor. He soon put on his helmet and moved onwards into the palace.

"So this is where you will permanently live at Nautilus?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"….Yeah." he said with firmness.

She was walking really close to him and then she began holding his arm, though he never noticed. As he was being guided, when they got to their rooms, Nautilus noticed something strange.

"Hey so wait why does this room have two beds?" Naut asked.

"This room…." Said Ahri's essence orb "…..is shared by you and Ahri."

Nautilus' eyes nearly popped out of his head and he had gone silent. His skin was dark red and he laid down in his bed as soon as he got in the room.

"This fabric…..it feels like it melds to my body…..I love it!" said Nautilus being happy he gets to lie on a bed that suits him. Soon, Ahri laid next to him and got on his chest and cuddled with him. Nautilus being surprised about this, first looked confused, but then accepted her presence. She soon inched up closer and closer to him until she was near his face. They stared at each other for a long time until she went to sleep.

"I guess Ionia will be my new home now." Naut said to himself.

He decided to sleep with her and tucked her in her bed and then he went into his bed and fell asleep. It was the first time he enjoyed sleeping inside a building and hoped it would never end.


	8. 8 Dream

The Titan and The Fox

 _Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and bear with me, this is my first ever fanfiction._

 **Chapter 8: Festival-BGM "Razihel-Love U"**

Nautilus and Ahri were both sound asleep in the same room for a long time. They were both dreaming about each other and so their dreams were connected to each other and they share a similar dream.

Dreamworld

"Where am I?" said Ahri. She looked around and it was her original birthplace where she was a fox. She saw other foxes running around a figure. It was 9 foxes running around the figure, to be exact. Then a flash occurred and she was in front of the figure.

"W-Who are you….?" She said with surprise.

"Ahri, it's me Nautilus!" he said scaring her a little.

"W-What are you doing in my dream?" she said blushing.

The foxes were no longer were there and instead she stood there in front of Nautilus. She was really close to him, almost hugging range.

Soon Nautilus spoke up. "I was out by a river watching the sun set in this forest, when all of a sudden, 9 foxes started snuggling up to me. They were nuzzling me and one of them sat on my lap…..was that your energy Ahri?" he asked.

"…..Yes. I dream about people who I care about like you, Wukong and Bard. "However," she said with her skin turning very pink, "…..I care about you the most." She said hiding her eyes beneath her bangs. She looked up and Nautilus was hugging her but also…..crying.

"I….I…I….!" he said sobbing slightly. "I can't believe…..you care about me…..the most..." He continued to cry more and it got more intense. "I was left to die at sea! I….survived on hate. I needed revenge, but then I met you. You helped me see…a better purpose in life….." he said finishing his tears. "I'll protect you no matter what happens!"

For the first time in a long time, Ahri felt sad not because of herself, but because of someone else's history. She looked at his eyes and saw the pain he had. He has had a life rougher than most others, to the point where even coming back to life is not enough for him. He was "dead" for so long, that he had almost forgotten who he was, no one remembered his original life and so someone needed to pay.

He sat down on the dreamscaped ground with a slight poof, looking happy and sad at the same time. He realized that up until this point, no one before in his life cared about him until he met this girl, who he thought, was a trickster who eats souls for fun.

"Nautilus….." she said passionately. The realm around them was collapsing and slowly coming apart. They looked each other in the eye and got closer. They could feel their energy getting closer and closer. They were nearly about to kiss when all of a sudden, a loud caw was heard.

"Cockle-doo-OWWWWWWWW!"

A giant anchor was resting outside of the Monastery with a crushed rooster and Nautilus woke up, getting ready for the day.

"Nautilus, do you remember our dream?" asked Ahri with a slight smile.

"I only remember the foxes turning into you….." Nautilus said confused.

It seems as if only Ahri remembered the whole dream as, Nautilus woke up wondering why he had salt marks on his face.

"Was I….crying?" he asked in disbelief.

Ahri didn't have the heart to tell him what she saw in the last part of their dream together. She had to think of something for them to bond over.

"Hey Nautilus…..do you want to go to the Festival of Passion with me?" she questioned.

"Sure, but what is it about?" he said closing one eye while putting on his Ionian costume.

"It's about being with the ones you care for…..like….someone I know." She said eyeing him.

They soon left the monastery and went off to the fair.

Festival of Passion

There were many games and other fun activities once they arrived. Nautilus used this as an opportunity to get used to Ionian culture as this was his new home now. They played all sorts of games in the fair and like that of a flickering firefly in the summer, the day of the festival ended for now.

"That was fun!" Ahri said with excitement in her voice.

Nautilus looked down at how his feet were blistering. He couldn't believe how tiring those games were. But it was worth seeing the smile on her face. She normally would be branded a succubi looking to hurt others and steal their essence but, with him around, no one thinks so.

He was walking with her when he at last noticed her leaning on his arm, looking straight into his blood red eyes. He turned away in embarrassment but she still looked at him. She was so pretty to him. He felt as if nothing would stop him from protecting her, not even the depths themselves. He would protect her with his life.

They may have had sex but they never had been so close to each other before up until now. Earlier they had sex to test one another. But now, things were different. They could talk to each other, and reveal how they felt about one another.

"Nautilus ~" Ahri said in a sing song voice. "I want you to hoist me up like a bride and carry me."

Nautilus' eyes bulged out and nearly left their sockets when she said that. Him? Carry her like a bride? He must've been delirious as he couldn't believe the words coming out.

"U-Uh s-sure….." he said nervously. He picked her up with relative ease and as they continued onwards, Ahri was still staring Nautilus and not looking at anything else.

"Ummmm…..A-Ahri?" he said sheepishly. She gave him a look of content and he continued onwards towards the monastery. Ahri was still looking straight at him and every time he tried looking her way, she always had her eyes on him.

"What's going on through her head?" he thought to himself as he continued to stray away his eye from hers. He wasn't good with eye contact as it felt like eyes burned into him.

"He's so cute when he is nervous." Thought Ahri, as he was having butterflies in his stomach fluttering around. She began to giggle and her tails started tickling Nautilus.

"H-Hey…that…heheheheh…..stop it." He said starting to laugh. She tickled him in short bursts and when they finally got into their room at the monastery, Ahri tickled him for a long time.

"Hahhahahaahahahahah! Please stop it…..hahahahahahaha!"

He had succumbed to her tails. They were tickling his whole body and since he never had been tickled before, he had weak points everywhere. Ahri was enjoying herself and soon turned into a small fox and nuzzled her nose up against Nautilus.

"Oh wow you can actually revert back?" he said in awe of her ability. She hopped in his bed and soon laid on his lap. She was still nuzzling around him and she was enjoying being around him. She reverted back to her hybrid form and asked him something.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" she asked contently. "I don't like being alone….."

"….I gue-" He was interrupted by her getting under the cover of his bed and dashing underneath he covers. She was glad to sleep with him as she often requires being with others. She was in happy with being next to him and was ready to be close to him. He got under the covers as well wearing a weird type of pajamas that has a helmet for him to wear.

Soon they both dozed off unknowingly hugging each other in their sleep.

Ok guys so I hope you liked that chapter. So I have important things to tell you so here we go.

I won't be doing as much lemon as before because there is a friend who read the last chapter and he wanted me to keep the sexual tension, so it won't be as much lemon as before.

Next, I want you the reader to tell me what I can do differently to make this better. I'm enjoying this fanfiction and so I want to know what you all want.

Lastly do you think I should add action or keep this as a slice of life romance?

Just send me a message and don't forget, Nautilus X Ahri best pairing!


	9. 9 Passionate Thoughts

The Titan and The Fox

 _Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and bear with me, this is my first ever fanfiction._

 **Chapter 9: Passionate Thoughts-BGM "Street Fighter 3-Sharp Eyes"**

As Ahri and Nautilus were sleeping, Ahri had woken up in the middle of the night and was wide awake moments after. She looked at Nautilus and smiled being content with his presence.

"He looks so cute sleeping….I've never seen him so happy before."

Her eyes were scanning his face area and she couldn't lay her eyes off him. She never would've thought her and Nautilus would be together.

"Maybe….once I become human somehow….I'll help you become human again." She thought to herself.

She got up and stretched and she decided she would use her orb to feel Nautilus' emotions. When the orb got close to his heart, she picked up massive amounts of anger but also love and sadness.

"I have to help him not go off the path of revenge…..I wanted to continue to claim souls but then I realized how wrong that was." She looked sadly at Nautilus and wondered what made him into what he was.

"The sadness…..I don't know where it's coming from….."

She soon heard a voice through her orb.

"…He is afraid for you….He doesn't want you to get hurt…" said the voice in a calm tone.

"What do you mean he is afraid for me? Is there something going on with him?" Ahri asked worriedly.

"He wants to be with you but also…..he doesn't want harm to come to you. He wishes for you to stay with him for as long as he breathes."

She soon got on top of Nautilus and began to get closer to his face. She could sense the emotions swelling up within him and put her hand on his chest to cast a spell to make sure he would be at peace.

"I hope this works….!" She said anxiously.

The spell she casted was a spell meant for making peace in someone's heart and making them forget how much hatred they had within themselves. It also allowed them to love more and show affection.

A great flash occurred and Ahri was being pushed back. She saw darkness flying out of Nautilus' body and soon, there was no more darkness. Once the spell ended, she walked slowly towards his body and looked in his soul and saw nothing but happiness and content.

She smiled and was beaming with energy as she saw her friend being cleansed. She got back on his chest and waited for the sun to rise as she dozed off.

"Cockle doo doodle d-AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHH!"

Another anchor was outside of the monastery, but today was a new day. Nautilus had never felt so wonderful before and his body no longer had a lot of stress on it.

"Damn…..I feel good for once." He said with comfort.

"Nautilus." Said Shen in another room. "If you want, breakfast is ready."

Nautilus' stomach growled loudly and he hadn't eaten for a LONG time.

"I guess….." said Nautilus with a hint of desperation.

It was a long time he had tried to eat something in this form. Unbeknownst to him, his hunger stemmed from a spell. He was hungry due to the doubts being casted off him and thus, being able to experience more than hate and sadness.

Shen took note of Nautilus' demeanor and was scanning him. "Nautilus? You seem…different today. What happened yesterday?"

Nautilus noticed how his position was and saw how he could feel more flexible. He soon tried doing a front flip and he nailed it.

"W-Whoa…..when could I do that?" he asked with awe.

"Hmmmmm I sense no more turmoil within you. You may have moved on from all the hate in your heart." Shen said with a smile under his mask.

Nautilus ran out of the monastery and soon began jumping around to see how much he had changed since last night. He ran back in and began eating and actually enjoyed it.

"Oh god…..I haven't tasted something this delicious since I was a human!" Nautilus said with excitement.

"Nautilus. I'm heading over to the observatory with Bard and Jax. You watch Ahri ok?"

"Don't worry Shen; I'll take care of her!" Nautilus said with confidence. He soon rushed into the room they share and he found Ahri looking out the window.

"Hey Ahri! I feel great! I no longer have thoughts about taking vengeance!" Nautilus said with extreme joy.

Ahri slowly turned around, blushing extremely hard and had a longing expression on her face. She was happy for Nautilus and hoped that her efforts would bring them together.

"That's great Nautilus…" she said in a shy tone.

"Huh? Is there something wrong?" asked Nautilus. "Is there something on my face?"

Ahri slowly walked towards Nautilus and she made eye contact with him. They were at the same height due to Nautilus deciding to permanently stay that way, which made Ahri even more content with him.

"Nautilus…there is something on your face." She said with her emotions rising.

"Oh there is?" he said with confusion. He scratched his head and his hair moved like a palm tree blowing in a wind breeze. "What's on my fa-"

She interrupted him by locking lips with him and she pulled him forward to savor it. She clasped his back and had her tails wrap around him, slowly easing him. Her skin was beet red and she had never shown so much passion towards one person before like this.

Nautilus was, at first, surprised but then decided to let her continue as she was clearly having a moment with him. She was longing for this moment for a very long time.

It was her passionate thoughts, her love for him that guided her.

Ok guys that's chapter 9! Next chapter will focus on the others at the observatory and then they venture into Icathia.

If you want, leave a review and tell me if I need to make any improvements.

Naut X Ahri Best pairing!

P.S.-To a friend of mine reading this, I hope you like it.


	10. 10 Icathian Mystery

The Titan and The Fox

 _Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and bear with me, this is my first ever fanfiction._

 **Chapter 10: Icathian Mystery**

It was a beautiful day today. Wildlife in Ionia was a wonderful sight to see, and Jax was no stranger to it. How long had it been since he came here?

"Jax." said Shen. "We are about to enter the observatory. Do you need to grab anything?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Jax replied with a slight chuckle. "All I need is this lamppost."

Soon, Bard was running to the entrance of the observatory and he looked slightly worried.

"….."

"Wait she did what?" asked Jax.

"…"

"So she purged the sorrow from his body…but what is the side effect you are worried about?"

"…!"

"He has a high chance of becoming bloodthirsty if not emotionally tended to for a week…hmmmmmmm…..So she has to stay by him and make sure he doesn't lose his mind." Jax noted.

Soon, the observatory was open and the 3 walked inside.

"So this is where we will be able to view Icathia?" asked Jax.

"Yes. Icathia is a hard right on the telescope." replied Shen. "Though, I did see something odd the other day. A void gate, if you will. I saw Kog'Maw got snatched into it and when he returned, he looked very frightened."

Jax looked slightly worried.

"If the void monsters are coming here and then come out frightened…..then I guess we can finally figure out what happened to the lost city…my origin." Jax said with hope.

Shen looked around and decided on searching for Kassadin or Malzahar, both of whom have seen what lies in the void.

"I have an idea, but it might be risky." Shen said with a judgmental tone.

"….?" Bard whistled

"We need to find someone who has seen the void and we need them to tell us what on Runeterra is going on with Icathia."

Jax soon looked upset.

"Wait what…? We're not going into the city?" he questioned sounding puzzled.

"Until we know what's going on in the city, we can't venture out yet." Shen replied.

Jax looked defiant for a few seconds but then decided it would be right thing to do.

"Alright, I'm gonna hold in my patience, but if we run into any fucking bullshit, I'm going in. No ifs, buts or ands. Got it?"

"I understand." Shen replied.

A dark presence loomed over the 3 warriors as a great mystery was beginning to unravel and a sinister force would plague the two lovers.

I'm so sorry I haven't been posting much of this I was busy with personal business. But anyways, that's chapter 10 for you guys!

This chapter is not meant to be long but instead it serves as foreshadowing for a future conflict…..can you guess what its gonna be for?


End file.
